Solve My Murder
by randomnameisme
Summary: Sherlock, I've got a new case for you, that girl from earlier, she's been murdered, and no, she's not dead, yet. GL What do you mean she's not dead, then how has she been murdered? SH. The girl is alive, but she's already been murdered and will die. GL. I am alive but I will be dead soon but before I die, I want revenge. And that's why, Mr Holmes, I need you to solve my murder.


Solve My Murder

hello! I'm Random Name! I just say RN though. So I got this idea a long time ago but decided to write it down today. So, as an over view, a girl has been murdered, that much has been cleared, but she's not dead, yet.

Now, it is OC centered but, there will be no romance of any kind ( sorry john lock and sherlolly shippers)

This takes place after the third season so Moriarty is alive!

I really hope y'all like it!

-0-

(Third person)

A girl stands under a street lamp, her breath coming out in white puffs, due to the stormy weather. The bus hasn't come yet, and she's eager to get home.

There had been a man hiding behind the art and theater building were she spent most of her time teaching children how to play guitar or just looking at the paintings. The place was a safe haven for her, the people she worked with were very kind, there was always a faint sound of a piano or violin being played, it was never very crowded, so it was very quiet, and the place it self was beautiful. But the second she left the building that day, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around and found the pair of prying eyes. They belonged to a man in a nice suit.

"Sorry to be a bother sir, but why are you standing outside in this kind of weather, you're sure to mess up that suit of yours." She inquired. He replied simply " Well, nether should a young lady of your age be outside at this time of night, alone."

"I'm surprisingly mature for my age, I'll have you know. And I'm not alone, you are standing there, aren't you?" She replied.

"Point taken, yes, I suppose you're right. Well, I'm going to be on my way, I suggest you do the same, Miss liore."

Her eyes widened as she spun around, but before she could ask how he knew of her identity, he was gone.

The bus hadn't arrived yet, so she took out a cell phone and attempted to call for a cab. Yet there wasn't any cell service. She just had moved from Ireland to london, England a couple of months ago and she hadn't checked if there were any cell towers in this area. Apparently, there aren't.

Contemplating whether to walk home or wait for the bus, she decided that she would just go sleep in the art building. She's had worse conditions to sleep in so, it didn't bother her.

That man she had met was all she could think about. Was he a member of the government? Was he a danger to her? How did he know my name?

She continued on, walking up to the back of the gallery. Having spent so much time there, she knew many things about the building, including that they always keep the back door unlocked.

She walked in quietly, shaking the rain off her coat and removing it.

Something felt off about the building, yet nothing looked amiss, but she did not dismiss that feeling, no, she knew better than to do that.

She walked down the dark hallway, her footfalls echoing through the building.

The manager kept a bunk bed in the back room in case any of us needed to take a break. "She might still be here, probably working on finding art for the upcoming show. She won't mind if I stay the night." She thought.

Sue reached the back office. Opening the door slowly, in case her boss was asleep at the desk. What she saw before her would haunt her dreams for years.

Her boss was on the ground, laying in a pool of her own blood, and standing over her, was the man from the street.

"Ah, Elizabeth, so glad that you could join me, I was worried you wouldn't come." The man said charmingly, like he hadn't just killed a person.

She turned to run, but a hand reached out and roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her to the ground.

" Tsk, tsk, oh dearie, you shouldn't of run, its very rude. And to think I was going to be nice to you. Well, now you've gone and acted up, and that's made me very cross!" He banged her head against the tile, leaving a little blood on the floor.

"Now, your going to be a good little girl, stay down, if you know what's good for you."

He walked toward the back of the room, towards a small medical bag with a long syringe in it.

She tried to move, to just get to the door, but to no avail, the pain in her head was too overbearing.

"What did I say!"

His foot lands hard on the middle her back.

"It's like your asking for me to kill you." He says cooly.

"But here's the thing, even if I didn't move, you would still end up killing me in the end but, if I did move I would have a small chance of living, so, what would you chose?" She says with bravery in her voice. She knows she won't make it out of this alive, but if you're going to go out, go out with a bang.

"They said you were a smart one, dearie, but they forgot mention that you were brave. But that won't do you no good right now."

He held the needle above her neck, before he did, he said one last thing. " You know, I didn't have to end this way, but this story only ends with revenge"

-0-

(Lestrade point of view)

We walked into the building of the people who work here reported seeing bloody foot prints leading from the backroom and then he ran out.

The rest of the investigators and cops closed off the road and talking to the people who live around the gallery.

Two cops followed me into the building, with guns up. We walked down stairs to the back office,

That's when we see the body.

A lady had her throat split and was laying in a pool of her own blood.

And there was a child, lying on the tile, with a small pool of blood under her head, a large gash on the side of her head, a needle lying next to her, a small puncture wound on the side of her neck, and a...bow on her neck, with a note tied to it.

I turn away, just looking at it is giving me a headache.

12 years of this and yet, I still can't stand to see certain things, a child one of them.

I put on a pair of gloves and lift the note up to where I can read it.

Sherlock,

Here's a little mystery for you to work on. Hope you like it.

Love, JM

-0-

(Random investigator)

I walk into the room slowly, making sure not to disturb the other investigators. I start my work with one of the victims.

The girl seems to be around the age of 13, black hair, green eyes, and 5'4 in height.

I lean over her and try to estimate the time of death, but before I could even start to unpack, a soft groan escapes from the young girl's mouth. I back up, startled, and then I check her pulse...

SHE'S ALIVE!

"GUY'S, GO GET THE MEDICAL TEAM, FAST! THE KIDS ALIVE!" I scream.

-0-

(Elizabeth)

Every thing hurts, my head, my neck, my back...

I can't even move. Why can't I move?

I try to think back to last night, and then it all hits me in one blow.

A man tried to murder me, I thought he succeed, but, here I am.

I feel someone touch my head, and I let out a yelp. It hurts so bad...

And now there's all this screaming and stuff. Maybe I did die, maybe I'm in hell?!

And now I'm being picked up by someone and he's yelling at them for being idiots, I think. So check no on hell.

I feel something removed from my neck and the pain there starts to subside slowly.

I try to muster up all my strength open my eyes just a little, to see who saved me but, all I get to see is the doors of an ambulance being shut and a oxygen mask being placed over my head.

-0-

(John Watson)

I'm sitting in my chair, minding my own business and then Sherlock comes in and yelling at me to put my coat on and that there's no time to lose. He hasn't had a case in a week, and its near killed me, not him, me.

He fills me in on what bestride had told him. Apparently there had been two dead bodies in the art and music gallery. He said there was more to it but the rest would be explained when we got there.

We get there and Greg rushes over, panic plastered on his face.

"Ok Sherlock, you won't be bothered by this but, john, its a little gruesome in there, just a fair warning." Greg says.

We make our way into the building and the first thing we see are the bloody foot prints, we keep walking.

I open the back office door and all I see is utter chaos. People are running around and panicking, and looking for a phone. "What in the hell is happening in here ?!", I ask.

"Shes...she's alive!" The guy points toward the body of a girl.

"Then why the hell aren't you trying to help her instead running around, panicking!" I ask again.

Instead of letting them mess up anymore, I walk over to the girl and pick her up and start to walk outside.

I walk out to the front of the building and wait for the ambulance.

I try to wake her up by shaking her a little and that's when I notice the bow and note.

I slowly remove the note, trying not to alarm her. And start to read it.

-0-

(Sherlock pov)

"Sherlock! Get over here!" I hear john yell.

I run over to him and ask him what happened, had he found something?

He said nothing and just handed me a note. And it read ...

Sherlock,

Here's a little mystery for you to work on. Hope you like it.

Love, JM

My eyes widen with shock. So, this is his first move, I was wondering when his little games would start after that little broadcast he made.

But what did it have to do with a child?

I was going to suggest that we talk with the girl when she woke up, but before I could even ask, john was putting the girl in an ambulance.

-0-

(Moriarty pov)

Oh, how I do hope Sherlock enjoys my little game. And the thing is, at the end, he can't win, the girl will die before he can save her, and then he will die.

Killing two birds with one stone.

-0-

So how was that? I hope y'all thought it was good, but I won't know if y'all don't tell me in the reviews. Constructive criticism is highly welcome and encouraged. In short, if the story's bad, tell me, nicely

Please review, favorite, and follow! And have a great (insert time of day)!

RN


End file.
